It is known to provide a vehicular exterior rearview mirror assembly that has a mirror casing and reflective element that are adjustable relative to the side of the vehicle to which the mirror assembly is mounted. The mirror reflective element typically is adjusted via an actuator disposed behind the reflective element and within the mirror casing. Examples of adjustable rearview mirror assemblies and actuators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,314,285; 7,267,449; 7,159,992; 7,093,946; 6,312,135; 6,243,218; and/or 5,703,731, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.